


the beauty, together with the sadness

by viktorkrumn



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorkrumn/pseuds/viktorkrumn
Summary: “But I watch my brothers give their hearts away and I think, Don’t you know better? Hearts are breakable. And I think even when you heal, you’re never what you were before.” ― Cassandra Clare, City of Fallen Angels





	the beauty, together with the sadness

Isabelle had never known what it was like to fall in love. She had had boyfriends, lovers, one-night stands, and on one occasion even a girl date; she had gone out with Shadowhunters, kissed warlocks, made out with vampires, dated fairies and slept with werewolves. But love was a tender, unreachable concept to her. She saw her brothers, who all loved too easily, love and get hurt: Alec, with his stubborn, flaming love; Jace, who fell in love instantly when the time was right and couldn’t let go; even Max, who had had ten-year-old crushes that were more meaningful than her relationships. Isabelle had seen her parents fight and break over love, knew their struggles and their secrets, and she promised herself to never fall in love until the time was right. So she flirted and dated to pass the time, and occasionally had a more serious relationship, and hoped to hell and back and then to heaven that she would one day find love that wouldn’t hurt her. But then Clary came along for Jace, and Magnus for Alec, and she could see the beauty in it, together with the sadness.

And then Simon. At first it was just flirting, but she could see that he was really into her. And she thought, Good. Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland were heartbreakers, there’s a reputation to keep up. But Jace and Clary were so in love, anyone could see it. So maybe traditions could be broken. And Simon really was special: he was different, and geeky, and witty, and could make her laugh, and so unlike any boy she had dated before. It really hurt when she found out about Maia, because even though she had talked to Clary about Kyle that same day, she would never have done anything – or at least she realized that now. And so the heartless, feeling-less heartbreaker Isabelle Lightwood began to think that maybe love didn’t need to be painless. Maybe it just had to be with someone who you would take the pain for. So she forgave Simon, even though there was not much to forgive – he had just made her feel enough to be hurt, in the end. And she was happy, for once. But Simon lost his memory, and Isabelle was worried again. Worried that he won’t ever remember her. Worried that she had lost the first person she had ever truly love – romantically, at least. Worried that she was being selfish – after all, Clary was in so much more pain. But they bonded over it, and eventually, they approached Simon. And it seemed that maybe there was a chance after all.

And Simon went to the Academy, and then there was definitely a chance. He started remembering. But then he said those horrible things – about not being the same person, not wanting to give her false hope. But of course you weren’t the same person, Simon – that was the point. And no one gave Isabelle Lightwood false hope, ever. So Isabelle wanted him anyway.

And then he sent her love letters, which she didn’t read. And she flirted with Jon, which got to him. And they became friendly again, they even tried dating. And failed. And so they tried again. And then, after everything they had been through, when he said that he loved her – certainly not for the first time, and hopefully not for the last – she knew just what she wanted to say back: _I know_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave kudos/comments <3  
Find me at viktorkrumn on Tumblr.


End file.
